


Destiel fluff thing

by NopeLikesTheDoctor (Nurre)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurre/pseuds/NopeLikesTheDoctor
Summary: Just a quick Destiel One-shot thing I made for a friend.





	

He didn't know how they ended up here, but here they were and Dean was holding Cas' hands. All Dean knew was that they had been done hunting, and were gonna drive back, but then this happened.  
Dean had never felt Cas so close for so long and he felt how he started to blush more and more and how his hands started to sweat.  
He felt how the angel looked at him, but Dean didn’t dare make eye-contact.  
At first he looked down on the ground, but when he realized that he could see how they where holding hands he quickly looked elsewhere. About 50 ft away he could see the black impala, standing around, and he saw his brother, sitting in the car.  
...Was he smiling??  
Damn Sam! he thought as he could feel how the blushing became worse and he could swear that not only did his face look like a tomato, but at this point the hair would turn red too.  
He forced himself to look down at their intertwined hands instead.  
That’s when he felt it.  
A kiss,  
carefully placed on his forehead.  
Everything became so clear and quiet.  
Dean examined the hands, he could see every line running along Cas’ skin, and the whole world semed to have stopped. He had all the time in the world, he felt the warmth of his partner, he could smell the grass they were standing on, he could see all the life around him, the world, that had stopped to look at them, to witness the moment.  
When time resumed playing and he could turn his head up to look at Cas, then Dean wasn’t in control anymore, he was now one of the onlookers, and could feel every moment.  
He felt how he looked into Cas’ eyes, he felt how he leaned forward and he felt how their lips touched, softly and he felt the tingling feeling in his body, it was like he had hoped… no, it was better than he had hoped.  
He moved his right hand up to Cas’ face, he ran his fingers through the black hair, and he felt how soft it was, and when they finally pulled apart Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
He was still blushing immensly, but the smile was almost big enough to cover it up.  
When they walked back to the car Sam had an even bigger smile on his face.  
“I knew it, I was waiting for that.” that was what his face said.  
“Shut up Sammy.” Dean blushed  
“I didn’t say anything.” Sam answered as the smile grew.


End file.
